


Empty Classrooms

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: This is a fic between Amethyst and Fabian. Amethyst is my OC and Sirius' younger twin. Do let me know what you think about this.
Relationships: Fabian Prewett/Amethyst Black
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 4





	Empty Classrooms

Christmas was an amazing festival and Amethyst loved it. However, every once in a while, she needed a break from her brother and his never-ending playlist of Mariah Carey songs. She walked the corridors of the Gryffindor Tower, looking for some peace and quiet. Finally, she turned into one of the classrooms and sat on the desk in the corner. However, much to her surprise, she wasn’t the only one there. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around with a gasp. Through the screens of her glasses, her grey eyes got caught in Fabian Prewett’s deep blue ones. He quietly slid into the seat next to her.

“Meth, What are you doing here?” Amethyst cleared her throat, trying to find the words to answer him without letting him know she had the biggest crush on him.

“Uh, hiding. From my brother.”

“Why?”

“ **Because if I hear one more Christmas song, I’m going to scream** .” Fabian looked at her and laughed. It didn't take Amethyst too long to join him. “What are you doing here, then?”

“Also hiding. From Filch.”

“Why?”

“I may or may not have planted dung bombs in his office.” Now it was Amethyst’s turn to chuckle into her hands. By the time she looked up again, Fabian was looking at her with the stupidest grin plastered on his face.

“What?” Amethyst asked. Fabian didn’t answer but just studied her face carefully. There were a few moments of silence between the two. She felt his hand on her face before he closed the gap between them and kissed her. Their kiss was only broken due to their unfortunate need for oxygen.

“Oh, Merlin, that was better than I thought it was going to be,” Fabian whispered, with a hint of a smirk etched on his mouth. Amethyst giggled as she pulled him back for another kiss.


End file.
